The present invention relates to the automatic adjustment of the rolls in a stand of a rolling mill of the universal variety and more particularly the invention relates to the automatic adjustment of mills as referred to above wherein upper and lateral adjustment of the rolls is carried out with the aid of pressure sensitive transducers and the position of the adjusting spindles of the vertical rolls are ascertained by means of ascertaining angular displacement position, phase and rotation.
The exchange of rolls in a rolling stand of mill of the universal type requires generally that in each instance the rolls are adjusted in relation to the line of rolling under further consideration of the dimensions of the material being rolled. In the past this adjustment has been carried out manually and requires therefore considerable amount of time as well as relatively high skill of the personnel operating the rolling mill.